1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information signal transmitting system and, more particularly, to an information signal transmitting system which is intended for use in a remote control apparatus which is controlled intermittently and/or continuously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes remote control apparatus which uses an ultrasonic wave for volume control, channel selection and the like for a television receiver. In the normal remote control apparatus, however, the volume control is effected very often in a step-like manner but occasionally in an analog manner. In an apparatus where sound volume balance between channels is required, such as in the field of a four channel stereophonic system or the like, it is desirable that the remote control signal be varied in an analog manner and that its range of control be large. Further, a multi-functional control signal is required for the ON-OFF control of a signal from a microphone, the master volume control, the channel balance control and the like.